


Run Boy Run

by my_unlikely_hero



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Hate Crimes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: Ian experiences a hate crime.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> Dead dove. Do not eat. If this ain't your thing, do not read it :)
> 
> The noncon is NOT between Ian and Mickey. The noncon is not explicit. 
> 
> Comments will be moderated!

"Hey!" A voice behind Ian says loudly. "It's the fag Gallagher."

Ian intends to ignore them. The water was shut off last week and the entire paycheck is cashed out in his wallet to help Fiona get it turned back on. 

"I heard he takes it up the ass from the Kash and Run dude."

Usually Ian doesn't mind walking home after dark; he can handle himself and can take a beating if he has to. But he doesn't want to lose the couple hundred dollars they desperately need. He kind of wishes he had asked Lip to walk him home. 

"Hey!" One of the men shouts. "I'm goddamn talkin' to you, fuckin' ginger ass bitch!" 

Ian looks over his shoulder. There are three, all dressed in hats and coats to keep the cold away. It's more than Ian has. Kash offered to buy him a new coat but Ian can't justify it when his old one still fits. He used to have a hat too, but he suspects Carl stole it. Or Frank. Stuff always goes missing at the Gallagher's. 

Ian could make a run for it and hope that he has enough lead to beat the guys home. He's pretty fast. 

He decides to book it, and bolts around the next corner he comes to. He hears the men behind him shout, followed by their pounding feet as they give chase. 

Ian rounds the next corner and his feet slide out from under him. He caught a patch of black ice and his momentum keeps him sliding head first into the bumper of an ancient pickup truck. 

It stuns him for a moment. He lies on the ground trying to remember how to breathe. 

"Fuck!" Ian's brains feel scrambled. 

The three men are on him before Ian can get back up. One of them falls on the same ice patch that Ian slipped on. The other two stomp into Ian's ribs. 

Ian tries fighting them off. He lashes out with feet and fists, hitting whatever is closest to him. When he gets a second to look up, someone else's fist slams into his nose. Blood bursts like a broken water balloon. 

Ian tries swinging and one of the men grabs it, forcing Ian face first into the snowy sidewalk. 

"Get off of me!" Ian spits blood as he shouts. 

Maybe he'll get lucky and one of his friends will come along to help. One against three is pretty shitty odds, but two on three is manageable. Ian wishes again that Lip were there. Or Micky. 

The men make a circle around him, beating Ian into the ground until they get bored. It's only been a couple of minutes, but an intense beating like that has Ian limp on the ground, his arms over his head. He hopes that they leave now. They know he's a Gallagher, maybe they think he's too poor to bother robbing. Most days, Ian doesn't have shit to steal. 

"Not so pretty now, huh freckles? What's your boyfriend gonna think?"

Ian doesn't move. The men are laughing at him. 

"Man, I hate redheads. He looks just like my ex. Molly? Bitch ran off with a plumber and stole all my shit on her way out." 

Someone kneels, one leg on each side of Ian's knees. 

"Step on his neck. Keep him down," the guy behind him says. One of his friends does that, and ice and mud melt on Ian's cheek. 

He pulls Ian's pants down. 

"No!" Ian explodes, a burst of strength helping him struggle to get free. "Fucking get off of me!"

"Hey man-" one of the other guys starts to say something but doesn't get the chance to finish. 

"Shut the fuck up, J. Stupid bitch should know not to run around at night. All alone like that? He's asking for it." 

Ian is going to puke. "Please! Let me go, please. Don't do this!"

"You shut up too, goddamn packer. Fuckin fairy, running around blowing anybody that looks at you. You should be thanking me." 

"F-fuck you," Ian chokes on fear and blood still dripping from his nose. 

"Be good or I'll find that pretty sister of yours instead."

That's the warning he gets before he's ploughed into. 

It's the south side. Nobody is stupid enough to come out to interfere. That doesn't stop Ian from screaming, though. He doesn't bottom much with Kash and hasn't with Mickey yet at all. He's unprepared for the intrusions and wonders desperately if this could kill him. By the time the last guy has finished with him, Ian kind of hopes that it will just so he won't have to suffer the pain and humiliation. 

The third and final man pulls away and lights a cigarette. Someone says something about places to be and Ian thinks they're finally going to leave. One of them reaches down to tug at Ian's pants again but Ian doesn't have the energy to even cringe away, much less fight back again. The man grabs Ian's wallet and cheers. 

"Hey! It's our lucky night." He pulls out the cash that Ian was supposed to give for the water bill and passes it out to his friends. "It's the fag that keeps giving."

Ian's cash walks away with his dignity in a cloud of cigarette smoke. Ian wants a cigarette. He wants a phone with minutes so he can call Mickey to come get him. But he doesn't have either of those. 

He pulls his pants up with hands that shake too much. He stands up, leaning heavily against the truck he bashed his head against earlier… had it been a couple of hours now? Or just a few minutes? Was it long enough that someone would be looking for him, or would nobody notice until the morning when Fiona is short for the bill? 

Fuck. His money. That was his whole paycheck, every single penny. That was hours and days spent working just so some pieces of shit can fuck him up and take his money. 

Fuck. What is he going to tell Fiona? And Lip? That they can't afford the water bill because Ian got raped and robbed?

Fuck. He got- no. Nope, he is not telling his family that. They don't know he's gay yet, only Lip has figured it out. And they have enough problems without Ian bringing them more. 

"Fuck."

Ian wipes his face and begins the slow walk home. He passes by Mickey's place and it sounds like a party is going. He keeps walking until he's at his own house. 

It's quiet when he gets in. Everyone is asleep, so nobody is up to see Ian beat to shit. He grabs a bag of frozen peas and holds it under his shirt against his ribs. With his free hand, he grabs a rag and goes to wet it in the sink so he can clean the worst of the blood off before he scares anyone. He turns the faucet and nothing happens. Right. Because the fucking piece of shit goddamn cocksucking water bill. All he wants is a shower. Just one stupid shower to wash away the sweat and everything else that's making him dirty. They left Ian dirty and the thought has Ian gagging. 

************

"Ian?" 

The sudden voice makes Ian jump. His body gives a giant throb all at once, from the inside echoing out, and Ian nearly falls. 

It's just Lip. He's leaning over Ian's bed observing the bruises. 

"Shit, man, what happened?" 

Everything hurts. Adrenaline had gotten him this far but now that he is safe his knees are starting to wobble and the room is spinning and cold enough to make him shake. He needs to sit before he falls over like a drunk idiot. 

Ian forces his screaming body to move. He groans the same time his ribs do and when he hits the ground his knees buckle. 

Lip tries to catch him under the arm but it fucking hurts. 

"Don't!" Ian shoves away. He lands his ass on the floor and white hot pain shoots up his spine, making his stomach roil and his legs cramp. He must have shouted because when he can open his eyes again, Fiona and Lip are crouched in front of him. Jimmy hovers behind them with one arm around Debbie's shoulders. 

It looks like he is still curled on the kitchen floor where he fell. 

"Ian? Ian? Are you with me?"

He feels lightheaded when he nods. He's with her, but he doesn't want to be. On top of the pain he's suffering is a thick layer of embarrassment. He doesn't want his family to see him like this, much less Steve. 

"I'm okay," Ian says through his teeth. 

"Bullshit!" Fiona has tears in her eyes when she looks at Ian. "What happened?"

Words are caught in his throat. He doesn't know how to answer. 

Something cold nudges his arm. Debbie is offering him a bag of frozen peas. Her eyes are wide and bright with concern. Ian tucks it under his shirt, against the worst of the ache in his ribs. 

He forces his brain to think past the pain and mess of emotions whirling around. 

"I lost the money," he says simply. 

Fiona frowns. "Money for the water bill?"

Ian nods. "I'm sorry." His words come out wobbly. He swallows thickly. He isn't one to cry, and he sees when Lip picks up on it, his brows pinching in worry. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," Fiona soothes him with a hand on Ian's head. It hurts but he doesn't want to push her away. "Tell me what happened?"

Ian shakes his head, looks down at the ground. He doesn't want to meet Lip's intent gaze. 

"Some guys tried to beat the gay outta me," Ian admits slowly. 

It's one hell of a way to come out, and definitely not the way Ian had wanted. To their credit, everyone takes it well. Fiona blinks twice, rapidly, and then nods. Debbie just makes this little 'oh' sound, while once again, Jimmy has the sense to keep his mouth shut. 

Lip curses. "How did they know?"

"Dunno."

"C'mon." Debbie tugs at Fiona's arm. "I think we have some pills left from that dentist guy you dated."

"Dentist?" Steve has the sense to follow Fiona. Let Lip help Ian to the couch where he can lie down. 

"Darek I think?" Debbie teases her sister. 

"Darrel," Fiona corrects. 

When they are out of the room Lip gives his attention back to his brother. 

"We can move you to the couch, or upstairs to bed. Your pick."

Despite having limped several blocks home, Ian doesn't think he could manage hobbling up the stairs right now. 

"Couch." 

He needs Lip's help to stand. His older brother practically carries him to the couch. Ian groans as the pain fights against his every breath. 

Lip looks up as if to make sure they're still alone. 

"You know who did this?"

"No." Speaking only hurrs marginally less than shaking his head. 

"Well they must have known you if they knew you were gay. And they knew where to find you, too. Milkovich?"

Ian bristles at the accusation. He swallows before he speaks. "That would be kinda hypocritical, seeing as how I'm fucking Mickey." 

A heavy sigh follows Lip's dawning realization. He scrubs a hand down his face. "Really? You have shitty taste. But whatever." He looks around again. "You gonna at least tell your boyfriend who did this? Cause if I know Mickey he's gonna lose his shit all over them and I wanna help."

"I told you. Didn't know 'em."

Lip doesn't believe him, but he nods. "I'll ask around. Someone, somewhere, knows something."

Lip excuses himself to grab a not-so-dirty rag and wets it in the bucket of water V and Kevin brought over. Ian reaches out to grab it and Lip smacks his hands away. He sees Ian's bloody, bruised knuckles and has to be satisfied knowing that at least his brother fought back. The guys who did this will have bruises to look for. 

He tried to be gentle when he washes the blood off of Ian's face. His lip is split, his nose is crusted with blood, and his eyebrow is bleeding. One eye has swollen shut. There is more blood in Ian's hair, caking down the copper fluff. 

The spot where Ian's head had hit the truck is gaping open, just below his hairline. Lip prods gently around it. Ian groans. 

"I think this needs stitches."

"It can wait for V tomorrow." Ian wants to take pain pills and then sleep until he feels less dirty. He wants pills, a boiling shower, and then a coma but he will settle for two out of three. 

Lip shakes his head. "Naw, I don't think this can wait. Pretty sure you have a concission; plus, this is still bleeding a lot. And you may have a broke rib or two. I think we have to wake her up or just take you to the clinic."

The clinic would take the whole night, and a lot of questions that Ian doesn't want to answer. He doesn't need prying eyes and hands around him right now; his family is all he can handle right now. Too hurt to argue, he settles for V. He nods and takes the wet rag from his brother. He holds it against his forehead while Lip is gone. 

Water drips from the rag down the side of Ian's face. He can hear Fiona upstairs trying to coach Debbie into going back to bed, while at the same time trying to argue with Jimmy. Even in the middle of the night the house isn't quiet. Everyone should be asleep but they are awake because of Ian. 

V comes rushing in wearing underwear and a t-shirt, her face still pillow creased. Kev is right behind her with a big white first aid kit that V opens onto the floor beside her.

"Hey, baby." She kneels by Ian's head. "What happened?"

"Got jumped."

"Jumped?" V works as she talks, peaking under the rag at the wound. "For what?"

Ian closes his eyes and tries to remain calm with the entire situation. "Being a fag."

"Being a- oh." Kevin snaps his mouth shut.

V doesn't really react other than a raise of her brows. She accepts it with a simple, "okay." 

Fiona stomps down the stairs and hands Ian a couple of painkillers. He swallows them dry, grateful for something, anything, to take the grinding edge off of his pain. His ass is the worst of it. 

"What were those," V asks. 

"Hydros that Darrel left behind. Why?"

"Good, he needs something. Got enough for the next couple days? Get him through the worst of it?"

Fiona nods. "Yeah, we're all set, thanks."

V turns to Ian. "This is gonna hurt." 

It does. It takes eight stitches to close the gash with Ian clenching his teeth until the pills kick in. As soon as the worst of the pain stops, his eyes start to droop. The pain in his ass has eased, and if he's being honest, he feels more than a little high. Fiona gives him a clean shirt to change into and Ian presses his face into it. 

"Fee, guys, can you give us the room? I want to ask him a couple of things."

Fiona crosses her arms, stubborn as a hen. "What are you gonna ask him?" 

V leaves no room for argument when she says, "something private."

Everyone knows that no-nonsense tone and leaves V alone with Ian. 

"Let's get you out of that now. Okay?"

She waits for Ian to nod before she grabs the hem and pulls up. While the shirt is off she checks his ribs. There may be some fracturing, so she takes the precaution of wrapping it with that cheap beige bandage that makes Ian's skin itch. 

There are bruises everywhere. Half of Ian's face is turning a solid purple with some scrapes, and there is another that stretches across the whole back of his neck. That's where the man's boot had pressed down. His cheek had scraped raw across the icy ground. Dozens of fist sized bruises mottle his tires, front and back. The ones on his hips dip below his jeans. 

V knows what can happen to pretty gay men when they get terrorized. She hasn't seen it, not like this, but she's heard stories that froze her blood. 

"Ian, look at me." She waits for him to comply. "I'm only gonna ask this once, so you're gonna tell me the truth. Alright?"

Even with the high from the drugs, anxiety is a spike in Ian's chest. 

"All of this stays between you and me," V continues. "Is there anything else that I need to know about? Did someone take advantage when they did this?"

Ian can't hold her gaze anymore. He wants to lie to her but he's afraid she will know. Or he tells her, and she can help him. Either way, V will know. 

"Promise," he manages to croak. "That you won't tell." 

"Yeah, baby," V nods. She reaches out to hook her pinky through Ian's. "I promise."

Ian swallows when he feels like throwing up. "Three...There were three. And they- they wouldn't stop."

A choked noise stops him, but he doesn't know what else to say anyway. He scrubs the wet off of his cheeks and it's hurts, which causes more tears to fall. V curls around him, so careful not to hurt him. 

"Ian? Honey, I know you don't want to, but you need to get checked. You need to get tested. I'll give you some antibiotics, but it won't do anything for an STI."

Ian shakes his head against her shoulder. He doesn't want to do that, he doesn't want to be here. He didn't want that, and it seems to unfair that he has to cleanup the mess now. But he understands what she's saying. 

"And then they took my paycheck," Ian sniffles once he can breathe again. 

"Those fuckers. Do you know who it was?"

He shakes his head. V sits back and helps him out a clean shirt on. 

"Do you want a bath or sleep?"

"Bath," he says immediately. "Please." 

A bottle of pills is pressed into Ian's hand. 

"These will stop any infection down there," she says. "Take two, three times a day with food. Take two, eat a couple bites of yogurt and I'll run a bath for you at our place. Okay?"

Ian nods. V sashays to the fridge and checks the expiration date before she forks over a yogurt. 

It takes Lip and Kev on each side to get Ian to the bath. V offers to sit and help wash the blood from his hair but as soon as Ian is alone he breaks down.


End file.
